Un desastroso Triangulo amoroso
by alyss.abyss
Summary: jack es feliz , ama pasarla bien , lo que menos le importa es estudiar , pero guarda un gran secreto...Hipo es un chico estudioso , novio de astrid pero todo cambia cuando conoce al despreocupado de jack , que lo acosa diariamente , y sumándole los celos de astrid su vida se dará una vuelta de 180
1. mi paz se fue

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es una ráfaga de viento y luego todo se volvió negro ...

Eran las 10 de la mañana , de un hermoso día de verano , un joven de 19 años se levantaba con algo de pereza dirigiéndose al baño para ducharse...Luego de un rato salio ya vestido , se preparo el desayuno , no tenia apuros total ese día entraba a las 11 a.m y la universidad quedaba cerca de su departamento... termino de desayunar cuando alguien toca la puerta ,no era difícil imaginar quien era tomo su mochila y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su bella novia ... de cabellera rubia hasta media espalda, unos ojos azules tan profundos como una laguna , una esbelta figura envidiable , al igual que el era una genio llamada astrid hofferson

- Estas listo ,vamos a llegar tarde- pero aunque fueran novios seguía siendo igual de estricta (por no decir amargada) -

Esta bien si la universidad no esta tan lejos- se acerco para besarla , pero astrid le corrió la cara algo molesta

- vamonos- acomodo su mochila .cerro la puerta y siguió a su molesta novia ...Pero para saber por que esta molesta tenemos que volver 1 semana atrás , exactamente en el inicio del semestre...

~~~Hace una semana ~~~

Hipo iba caminando de la mano con astrid hacia la universidad , era su primer día estaban nerviosos , aunque tambien triste por que tuvieron que dejar atrás su amada berk,pero ambos se ganaron una beca con todos sus gastos pagados por su inteligencia...pero volviendo al tema principal ya en la universidad , fueron directo al auditorio para la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos ,luego de eso cada alumno fue respectiva carrera , astrid y hipo estudiaban los mismo por lo tanto fueron juntos a la sección de a carrera de ingeniería ... hicieron algunas actividades ,para poder presentarse ... luego de media hora fue el turno de hipo como siempre era el ultimo...

-Hola mi nombre hiccup o hipo lo se mi nombre es hermoso- sonriendo -soy descendencia vikinga y decían que mientras mas feo el nombre mejor ahuyentara a los trolls-vuelve a sonreír- la chica rubia de ahí -a puntando a astrid- es mi linda novia... venimos de la isla de berk como dijo ella hace un rato ... la leyenda dice que ahí habitaban dragones, que nuestro antepasados mataban , hasta que gracias a un habitante los convirtieron en aliados ... en berk nieva 9 meses y los otros 3 era raro ver un día soleado pero es un lugar hermoso ademas ...-se interrumpe al ver que la puerta se abre de golpe-

-Vamos Norte no quiero entrar es muy aburrido- recibe un golpe en la cabeza

- Hola disculpen las molestias pero se me había escapado-empujando a jack- vamos jack entra

- Juro que me vengare- alzando el puño mientras veía como norte se iba

- Disculpe alumno se podría sentar- hablo la profesora

-se giro para verla -esta...- pero sus palabras se murieron en su boca al encontrarse con un par de jades que lo miraban con curiosidad- Hipo...

- Disculpa nos conocemos?- no sabia por que pero ese chico se le hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde pero un chico de cabellera blanca y ojos mas azules que el mismo cielo , incluso mas azules que los ojos de astrid y piel tan blanca como la nieve... un chico en verdad llamativo era difícil de olvidar , y mas con esa aura misteriosa y atrayente

- Hipo en verdad eres tu , por fin te encontré- lo abraza efusivamente-te extrañe tanto

-O-oye suéltame-el pobre hipo estaba rojo como tomate

-Hipo te amo- lo besa tiernamente

Hipo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos ese chico lo estaba besando y al frente de todos , y lo peor al frente de su novia, tenia que alejarlo pero sintió como si esos labios los conociera de antes , un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió y no se atrevió a alejarlo pero... derrepente sintió un aura siniestra que conocía muy bien , no alcanzo a alejarse cuando vio como un libro paso entremedio de el y jack ...todos los alumnos sudaron frió , esa rubia era de temer

-QUE TE CREES QUE BESAS A MI NO-VI-O- hablo de una forma tétrica

- Tu novio , el no es tu novio es el mio bruja rubia- contesto de forma burlona

-jaja no me hagas reír nosotros somo novios desde los 12 años - sonrió de forma arrogante

-jaja Nosotros llevamos docsi...- en eso llega una muchacha de cabello castaño con una bata de odontología tapándole la boca a jack

- Jack no digas tonterías... jeje hola perdonen a mi hermano es algo loco , me presento , yo soy Tooth la hermana mayor de Jack- mira a Hipo- es un gusto Hipo

-eh... nos conocemos?

-UPS sera mejor irnos ... jack esta algo enfermo-llevando se a Jack

-tratando de soltarse-* hada tambien me vengare de ti*- sacando la mano de hada de su boca -hasta luego chico dragón

...

En eso suena el timbre

-Salgan todos- dijo la profesora con algo de miedo

-Hipo te voy a matar- Hipo salio arrancando mientras Astrid lo perseguía con una silla

~~~ En el presente ~~~

Hipo view

Después de eso Astrid no me hablo en 3 días , pero luego de cumplirla algunos caprichos , me perdono pero a medias , y por que a medias , simple ese muchacho ha seguido acosándome , pero siento que lo conozco de algún lado pero en otro tiempo...y hablando del rey de roma , ahí esta en la puerta , o no vine hacia acá , tragame tierra , esta sera la tercera guerra mundial...

-Chico dragón-sonriendo tiernamente- te estaba esperando

-eh...eh- no sabia que decir el me nubla , me confunde ...-yo...- sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo-astrid

-Jack

-Astrid

o no esto es malo

-Hipo amor , vamos al salón

-Hipo , te sientas conmigo-pregunto Jack

los mire a cada uno para soltarme y salir corriendo ... Odin ayúdame

.

.

.

Continuara

...

espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de ellos y no sabia bien como hacerlo XD espero los tomatazos , odin-sama tambien

espero su review

no vemos cuídense

MATTA NE


	2. te vuelvo a encortar

Miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, suspiro y siguió hacia delante en su camino.

-No entiendo porque tengo que estar aquí- Dijo, en ese momento apareció detrás de el un hombre enorme, un anciano.

-Te encontré Jack- Dijo cogiéndolo. -Suéltame SOY JACK FROST TE CONGELARE !- grito el chico forcejeando

. -Y yo Noel y no me puedes congelar porque ahora eres humano

-Rayos Norte déjame no quiero ir , es muy aburrido ... que pretende el hombre de la luna convirtiéndonos en humanos - cruzándose de brazos

-Jack ya te lo explicamos es una misión- suspiro por enésima vez

-Pero por que Meme y el canguro súper desarrollado no- tratando de soltarse de nuevo

Norte decidió ignóralo y lo arrastro hasta la sala que le correspondía ...en el camino jack no sabia que pensar , pero que tenia que pensar si todo estaba claro como el agua,desde hace unos 200 años su vida había cambiado , desde la muerte de "él", así que tenia la sospecha que esta "misión" , era mas para distraerlo que para otra cosa , por que si en verdad fuera algo serio estaría en un preescolar o una primaria , ademas ya el coco no volvería atacar por ahora , al fina y al cabo estaba mas débil que mujer luego de un parto... pero no se lo podría contradecir al hombre de la luna si el decía que era una misión , era una misión ... era imposible alegar con el por que solo te ignoraría , solo habla cuando la ocasión lo a merita , y eso es lo que mas molestaba , jack, o sea de un día para otro decide hacerlo " humano " y para que , para cabrearlo , eso debe ser...

Ya llegando a la sala el peliblanco intento escapar de nuevo , en vano debo decir ...Norte abrió la puerta de golpe y lo tiro adentro de sala ,mientras se disculpaba con la profesora , Jack arrugo el ceño y levanto la mano jurando venganza pero Norte ya se había ido...

Jack view

Grr Norte este me las pagaras ... mas encima ingeniería

- Disculpe alumno se podría sentar - me hablo la anciana osea la profesora calma Jack , luce natural

-me gire para verla - esta...- no , no puede ser esos ojos , ese cabello , ese sexy cuerpo , es mi hermoso , es mi chico dragón no hay duda es el ...-Hipo...

- Disculpa nos conocemos- Si es el , pero por que no me reconoce , por que si eres tu mi chico dragón

- Hipo en verdad eres tu , por fin te encontré- no pude evitarlo y lo abrace era un poco mas bajo de lo que recuerdo pero tiene el mismo olor y esas hermosas pecas que me matan - te extrañe

-O-oye suéltame-el pobrecito estaba rojo como tomatito, un rico y sexy tomatito ...quiero besarle pero tengo que aguantar ...al carajo , lo amo y quiero besarlo

vamos Jack no están difícil son solo 3 palabras ... -Hipo te amo- lo tome de la cintura y lo acerque mas a mi , su sonrojo aumento , que tierno ...

Continué besándolo sin cerrar los ojos quería verlo , y el tampoco los cerro , como extrañaba sus labios , pasaría a segunda base si no fuera que estamos al frente de todos , pero mmm hay algo raro , en verdad 2...

1°siento un aura siniestra y

2° y lo mas importante el beso no me lo corresponde como antes

Separe a Hipo un poco de mi , y entremedio de los 2 paso un libro , cabe decir de gran tamaño, así que esa bruja rubia tambien esta aquí , no es que la odio solo, es que , es muy entrometida ...pero bueno solo hay que aguantarla por que a Hipo le agrada

-QUE TE CREES QUE BESAS A MI NO-VI-O-me hablo de una forma tétrica a mi al gran JACK FROST y que dijo que mi Hipo es su novio , esta me las pagara , tu nombre sera el primero en mi lista

- Tu novio , el no es tu novio es el mio bruja rubia- trágate esa rubia teñida

-jaja no me hagas reír nosotros somo novios desde los 12 años - eh desde los 12 ? eso no puede ser yo que me acuerde Hipo y ella no alcanzaron hacer novios ... es una estúpida broma vamos Jack no te enojes , mejor dile la cruda verdad

-jaja Nosotros llevamos docsi...- eh miro a la persona que tapa mi boca , es Tooth , trate de forcejear pero no me soltó, acaso hoy todos están contra mi

- Jack no digas tonterías... jeje hola perdonen a mi hermano es algo loco , me presento , yo soy Tooth la hermana mayor de Jack- no lo mires Tooth , hay por favor que no se ponga a revisarle los dientes - es un gusto Hipo- bueno al menos no lo hizo pero eso es peor

-eh... nos conocemos?-hay Dios es tan lindo cuando esta confundido

-UPS sera mejor irnos ... jack esta algo enfermo- enfermo yo , ahora no me quiero ir hada déjame aquí

tengo que soltarme , rayos hada también me vengare de ti también...saque la mano de hada de mi boca -hasta luego chico dragón

Hada me llevo hasta la parte mas alejada y saco una de las bolas de Norte y abrió un portal hacia el polo...Ok creo que las cosas no están muy animadas por aquí , o eso creo ...

-Paso algo- pregunte algo curioso

-Mira idiota descerebrado- estúpido canguro- te dijimos que no te involucraras tanto con los humanos-

- Lo dices por Hipo- lo mire con enojo- Que esperas que hiciera es el , luego de tanto tiempo lo vuelvo a ver- me abrazo a mi mismo- tu no sabes que se siente que te falte tu otra mitad

-Pero Jack- hablo Norte por que todos se meten- entiende el Hipo que tu amaste esta muerto , Pitch lo mato- odio que me recuerden eso

-CÁLLENSE no se metan es mi vida, no saben nada-quiero llorar

-Vamos Jack no te pongas triste se que es difícil, pero sabes que Meme y yo te daremos nuestro apoyo -Meme hizo asintió afirmativamente

Les sonreí y mire al a Conejo y a Norte, no valía la pena discutir con ellos... así paso una semana y estuve de aquí para a ya pero sin perder mi objetivo d volver a conquistar a Hipo , aunque esa rubia peliteñida no lo deja ni a luz ni a sombra

vaya ahí viene y con la rubia

- Hola chico dragón- le sonrió tiernamente - te estaba esperando - y para ser exacto llevo 190 años esperándote

-eh... eh - que lindo esta confundo quiero volver a besarle- yo...- rayos la rubia lo tomo del brazo , no lo toques- Astrid

-Jack

-Astrid

Ahora si yo la mato . aunque vaya contra las reglas

-Hipo amor vamos al salón

-Hipo siéntate conmigo- no dejare que me ganes

Hipo nos mira a los dos y luego sale corriendo , sigue igual no a cambiado nada

.

.

.

.

continuara

espero que les guste esto lo pude escribir gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga lamba-chan

esperen el proximo capitulo

y Habra una Sorpresa


	3. un sueño extraño y una promesa

Era un día frió en berk , aunque no era algo nuevo , esta isla siempre a sido fría y mas cuando el guardián de hielo la visitaba... Todos los niños de la aldea conocían la historia del padre invierno , un anciano con un mal genio , que le gustaba congelar a todo el mundo ... Pero no sabían que en verdad el padre invierno era un adolescente , que no superaba en ese entonces los 17 años , de cabellera y piel blanca , con unos ojos azules como el mismo océano congelado, su nombre Jack Frost ... ese día justamente empezaba el invierno y Jack se divertia de lo lindo los nueve meses que hacia nevar, este era su lugar favorito y ninguno de esos guardianes lo venia a molestar...Ahora Jack se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol observando divertido a un muchacho que estaba comenzando a despertar con algo de pereza todavía...

Mientras que por otro lado el mismo chico de cabellera castaña rojiza , se encontraba recién levantándose , con algo de pereza , se levanto aunque con los ojos cerrados y así que fue tropezando con todo lo que encontraba en su camino...Ya lavado y bien despierto bajo hasta la cocina para hacer el desayuno para su mejor amigo , que se encontraba en la sala de estar observado todos sus movimientos ,con una adorable sonrisa en la cual no mostraba ningún diente...

-chimuelo deja de reírte , acaso no vez que me hice un gran chichón-le dijo algo molesto el joven de nombre hiccup o hipo como le dicen los cuates

Por su parte el adorable dragón solo emitió un gruñido parecido a una risa , es que mas que un chichón su amo estaba todo moretiado...Y todo por querer seguir a un extraño de cabello blanco pero como no seguirlo si era muy llamativo y el gran hiccup el domador de dragones , quedo maravillado por esos ojos tan azules como el oceano...

flash back...

Hipo como siempre se encontraba volando encima del lomo de su compañero dragón...cuando a lo lejos vio a un chico que estaba volando o mejor dicho planeando pero sin un dragón, así que miro para todos lados pero era un hecho ese chico estaba volando sin un dragón, y cabe agregar que tampoco es alguien de esta aldea o de otra , que a ya visto...Cuando vio al al chico nuevamente este estaba aterrizando sobre la copa de un árbol , así que Hipo llevado por la curiosidad lo siguió...

- Hola quien eres tú, no te había visto antes por aquí- dijo Hipo con gran sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo

Pero el chico peliblanco solo lo ignoro,algo que hizo molestar un poco a Hipo...

- Oye te estoy hablando-tratando de alcanzarlo pero al estar aun sobre el lomo de chimuelo, inevitablemente cayo de el ...el furia nocturna no alcanzo a darse cuenta ya que estaba distraído comiendo hojas...en cambio el peliblanco salto desde el gran árbol alcanzando a tomar la mano del castaño que por los golpes de las ramas quedo moretiado y algo rasguñado...

- Eh gracias etto , cual es tu nombre?- dijo algo nervioso y adolorido ademas de sonrojado por la cercanía del chico

- es Jack...Jack Fost y tu eres Hiccup Horrendo Abadejo III o me equivoco- dijo el chico sentándose al frente de Hipo

El castaño lo miro asombrado y confundido , por que ya de por si es raro que un chico desconocido vuele y ahora para colmo sepa su nombre - Eh como sabes mi "hermoso" nombre- dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo

- yo lo se por que- desordenando el cabello de hipo- lo se por que la luna me lo dijo - termino decir para sonreirle tiernamente

-En serio crees que la luna habla-pregunto mirándolo con extrañeza

-jajaja por supuesto pero solo las personas como yo pueden escuchar al hombre de la luna-aseguro jack

-hombre de la luna... es un hecho Jack Frost estas loco-comenzó a reírse- jajaja pero hablando en serio que eres tu ... por que no eres humano cierto?

- bueno antes si lo era algunos me dicen que soy como ullr pero en verdad yo soy...

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Era aun de madrugada aproximadamente las 2.30 cuando el joven descendiente de vikingo despertó algo confundido y desorientado ya que

primero tuvo ese extraño sueño, que parecía mas un recuerdo que un sueño

segundo el chico de su sueño se parecía mucho a su acosador personal

y tercero pero no menos importante sitio que alguien lo estaba observando

ahora que se acordaba una vez su abuela le dijo que entre las 2 y las 2.30 de la mañana es la hora de los espíritus ,que vienen a observarte mientras duermes y si quieren verte completamente te mandan a buscar un vaso de agua , pero no eso es imposible son los típicos cuentos de abuelita... suspiro y volvió a acomodarse para dormir , total ese día no tenia clases en cambio su novia si , así que este seria el día de hipo solo para el ... pero antes de dormirse se dio cuenta que en su velador había una flor , se volvió a levantar y la tomo entre sus manos, era una flor muy hermosa una lilium o lirio , lo mas hermoso era que era de hielo ... pero quien se la había ¿¡DEJADO AHÍ!? si esa era su mas grande incognita pero mañana lo averiguaría, así que ahora se acomodo para dormir nuevamente y no pasaron ni 5 minutos y se durmió...

En otro lado mas específicamente en la ventana del cuarto de hipo se encontraba el peliblanco que a muchas chicas le saca mas que un suspiro , si hablo del galán helado Jack Frost que estaba en su verdadera forma de guardián vigilando el sueño de su amado hipo...

-No te preocupes Hipo esta vez nadie nos podrá separar y de eso me encargare yo - mirando la luna- espero que cumplas tu promesa hombre de la luna- apretando su cayado y acercándose a la cama para quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de hipo -

**_te amo Hiccup_**

bueno bueno perdón por el mega atraso mi tiempo se ha ido ahora que trabajo ... si soy una niña grande bueno quiero agradecer todos sus hermosos comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir , y agradecerle a mi editora XD lamba-chan que me pregunta todos lo días si voy a subir la conty si no es por que vivo lejos ya la veo golpeandome XD

pero bueno en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán 2 personajes que me gustan que son la tierna rapunzel y la valiente mérida

mi pregunta quieren que ellas

a) se han pareja

b) solo amigas

c) fujoshis empedernidas

gracias por leer espero sus votaciones (pd pueden votar mas que de una , no se pasen de las 2) los quiero


End file.
